


Stuck With You

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day at work Oliver is stuck in the elevator with a babbling claustrophobic Felicity. At first he’s annoyed, but then he realises how sweet her babbling is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more http://ourwritinginvein.tumblr.com

Oliver had a bad day. He’s tried and worn, he’s irritable and impatient. All he wants to do is go home, and have a nice glass of scotch. He’s not fond of being the CEO but he has no other choice, his father is dead, his mother can barely take care of herself, and his little sister is in her senior year of high school, so the family company belongs to him.

The last thing he wants is to be stuck in an elevator with one of his babbling employees.

“Going down,” the woman asked.

“Yes.”

A few seconds of brief silence passed and then she introduced herself.

“Hi. I’m Felicity.”

“Hi.”

“I’m new here. I’m new to Starling in general, but I wasn’t aware of the custom you have here.”

“…”

“The custom of not introducing yourself back to said introducee.”

“…”

“Are you still not getting it?”

“…”

“What’s your name?”

“If I tell you will you be quiet?”

“…”

“Sorry. Oliver. My name is Oliver.”

She nodded her head and looked at the floor. He knew that he hurt her.

“Felicity, I’m sorry. I’m just having a bad day.”

She nodded her head again. Oliver could tell that she was still upset, but he had apologised so there was nothing left to do.

“Me too.”

“What?”

“I’m having a bad day too. It’s okay, it’s not your problem.”

“Okay.”

The elevator shook then and the stupid elevator music turned off. 

Felicity started to panic, “What was that? What just happened?”

“Relax. It’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that for sure.”

“I’m pretty sure.”

“Pretty sure isn’t 100% sure.”

Oliver was about to respond but the lights in the elevator flickered, and then there was a static noise coming from the speakers.

“Hello, is anyone in this elevator,” a voice came from the speaker. He knew the voice. It was John Diggle, one of his employees, and friends.

“Yeah, John can you hear me?”

“Oliver is that you?”

“Yeah, what’s going on?”

“The elevators jammed. We’re working on getting it running again, but it’ll take some time.”

“Minimum time?”

“Five minutes maybe.”

“Okay.”

“You don’t want to know the maximum time,” John teased. He hated that he was friends with some of his employees. John knew that no matter how mad he got Oliver, Oliver would never fire him because they were friends.

“You better work on getting it fixed in minimum time. I have someone in the elevator with me, and I don’t think she’s fond of being stuck in it.”

“We’re working on it.”

Then the static noise was gone, so the speakers were off.

Oliver turned to look at his employee, Felicity.

“Five minutes. Do you think you can wait that long?”

“Yeah but-”

“But?”

“How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“He just listened to you like that.”

“We’re friends.”

“Friends or not, he seemed professional.”

“Well not really but a little I guess.”

“You must be a pretty intimidating friend.”

“Not really.”

“Oh, no. I didn’t mean to offend you. I didn’t mean it in a bad way, it’s just no one listens to me. Friends, boyfriends, my mom, even my dog wouldn’t listen to me. I could yell, cry, nag, and scream and I still don’t get my way, and all you did was ask and he said he’d get right on it.”

“I’m sorry about that. John kind of had to. It’s his job.”

“He doesn’t have to do it quickly though. What are you gonna do if he doesn’t? Fire him?”

“No, he knows I’d never do that.”

Felicity laughed.

“Like you can. The CEO of this company is the only one allowed to fire people. Even if their supervisors dismiss them, you have to schedule a meeting with the CEO, and he evaluates the pros and cons of keeping you, and then only are you fired…if he says so.”

“How do you know that? it’s only your first day.”

“Promise not to tell?”

“Promise.”

“I hacked into the company’s system and read all of the files.”

“You what?”

“I mean I didn’t intrude on Mr. Queen’s personal life, but anything that had to do with the company I read. I want to know what type of company I’m working for. He asked my supervisor to get the best IT person she could find, so Mr. Queen should know that I would’ve been able to get my hands on those files if I wanted to.”

“It seems like your supervisor did a good job.”

She merely shrugged her shoulders.

“I’m okay…well better than most…okay I’m kind of amazing.”

Oliver forgot all about his bad day. He was smiling.

“Yeah, I’d say.”

“Thank you. So what about you? What do you do?”

“Apparently I ask people to hire geniuses.”

“What?”

“I asked your supervisor to hire you.”

“NO! That means you’re the CEO. Oh my gosh. Mr. Queen-”

“Call me Oliver.”

“Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.”

“Felicity calm down.”

“How can I calm down? I’m going to be fired on my first day on the job. Who does that? That’s got to be some kind of record.”

“Felicity, you’re not fired.”

“If my supervisor finds out-”

“She’ll have to arrange a meeting with both me and you, and I won’t fire you.”

“But I checked all of your files. I broke the law, and I confessed to you.”

“I admire your honesty.”

“Oh thank you. Thank you so much Mr. Queen.”

“I have one condition though.”

“I’ll never check through your files again.”

“No not that. You can do that if you want to. Just don’t call me Mr. Queen.”

“Oh okay. Sorry Mr. Qu- Oliver. Sorry Oliver.”

“Don’t be. It’s fine.”

“Can I say something without being fired?”

“As long as it’s not you calling Mr. Queen.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“I’m a jerk?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“You didn’t tell me you were my boss.”

“And that makes me a jerk?”

“Yes.”

“Most people would be relieved to know the person they were talking to in the elevator wasn’t their boss.”

“That’s my point. I was babbling away, and I told you that I was having a bad day, and then I called you out for not introducing yourself, and I would’ve never done that if I knew you were my boss.”

“That’s why I do it. My whole life I’ve been the CEO’s kid, so people were always careful around me. When I inherited the company and became CEO people would tip-toe around me. Everyone was fake. So I decided that I’d keep to myself and hire new employees, so no one would act weird around me.”

“But I acted weird.”

“Well your weird is normal. Other people’s weirds are being fake.”

“So…we’re good?”

“We’re good.”

The static noise was back again.

“John?”

“Oliver, sorry bud. It’s gonna be a while. One of the cords are loose, and we have to re-wire the circuit before we can get the elevator started again.”

“Who’s on it?”

“Curtis Holt, and Cisco Ramon.”

“I know Cisco. We’re friends. The next time you ring in bring them and tell Cisco to get Barry.”

“Okay. You might want to call Laurel and cancel your dinner plans.”

“No signal. You call her for me.”

“Alright.”

The static was gone again.

“Are you friends with all of your employees?”

“No. Just a special few.”

“It must feel empowering to be on that list.”

“Do you feel empowered?”

“No not really, but I’m not on that list.”

“Says who?”

“I am?”

“Would you like to be?”

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I like that.”

“So, Felicity. Do you want to tell me why you had a bad day?”

“Can I do so without you firing people?”

“Depends on what happened.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“So you going to tell me?”

“Not much. It’s just been stressful.”

“Stressful how?”

“It’s my first day, and I don’t know much about the building or the people and I had so much work to do and my supervisor just kept piling more and more work on my desk, and I have to complete all of it by 5:30 tomorrow.”

“Do you want me to fire your supervisor or extend your deadline?”

“Nothing. I want you to do nothing about it.”

“You sure?”

“Oliver, just because we’re friends doesn’t mean I’m going to take advantage of it.”

“I know. I never expected you would.”

“What about you? Why’s your day so bad?”

“Other than I fact that I hate my job? The usual.”

“If you hate it, why do you do it?”

“I inherited the family company after my dad died.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“That’s okay.”

“…”

“You’re not going to ask what happened?”

“No.”

“But you’re curious.”

“…”

“He was murdered. Held hostage for money, and they got their payment but they murdered him anyway.”

“Do you know who did it?”

“Not sure, but it sounds like an inside job.”

“That’s horrible. I don’t have my dad with me either.”

“How did he die?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know if he’s alive either. He left when I was little.”

“That’s even worse than what happened to me. Your dad’s an ass.”

“You don’t know him.”

“He doesn’t know you. Anyone who doesn’t want to get to know you is an ass.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should. It was meant to be one,” he smiled at her.

At first he couldn’t wait to get out of the elevator, but now…he really wouldn’t mind if it took them the whole night to get the machine fixed. He really liked Felicity, and he was starting to feel it was more than just friends. He wanted to know more about her, her favourite movies, and foods, her pet peeves, and worst fears, her deepest darkest secrets, her best friends…if she was single. If she liked him…

“Tell me more about yourself Felicity.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

She laughed, “You don’t want to know everything.”

“Yes I do.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Try me.”

“Okay…well I grew up in Vegas. I’m a nerd. I went to MIT, graduated at the top of my class, and got a triple masters. I moved here seven months ago, and finally I ended up here.”

“That’s something you would tell your boss. What would you tell your friend?”

“I don’t know.”

“Okay. Tell me 5 things about yourself. The first five random things that pop into your head.”

“Okay, first five things that pop into my head…okay…let me clear my mind…okay…hold on…you’re really really attractive.”

She slapped her hand across her mouth, and her eyes widened in shock or fear, but she was mortified. Oliver tried his best not to look phased, but he was jumping with joy on the inside. Why? He barely knew the girl…but he wanted to. He wanted to know everything about her.

“Thank you. I meant about you though.”

“Sorry…maybe I should go back to staring at the floor.”

“Felicity, I’d really like to know five things about you. Please?”

“I’m allergic to nuts…the food nuts…not your-omg Felicity shut up!”

Oliver laughed this time.

“Well, I’m glad. Four more things.”

“Nope, I’m going to shut up now. I’m never going to talk again, and I quit.”

“I don’t accept your resignation, and four more things. Please?”

“I love mint chocolate chip ice cream. I built my first computer when I was seven. I hate brussel sprouts…and I tend to word vomit.”

“Word vomit?”

“I blurt out whatever is in my mouth.”

“I kind of like that.”

“Well that makes one of us. Your turn.”

“What?”

“Four things about you.”

“Okay, I’m addicted to Big Belly Burger, I’m binge watching Dr. Who…or well I would be if I didn’t have to work, I have a little sister, Thea, and I hate brussel sprouts as well.”

“You watch Dr. Who?”

“I’m sensing you’re a fan.”

“I may be that show’s biggest fan.”

“I’ll fight you for that position.”

“Oh, and what position would you put me in if you took my title?”

Oliver knew she didn’t mean it like that, but he couldn’t stop the smile that was forming on his face,

“NO! That is not what I meant. I-Felicity, why do you talk,” she questioned herself, turning red.

Before Oliver could respond a static noise came from the speakers again.

“Dig?”

“Hey Oliver. We got the team to look at it. It’s gonna be a while.”

“How long?”

“Maybe 30-45 minutes or so. Sit tight.”

“Alright. Update us frequently.”

“We’ll see what we can do.”

The noise was gone, so Oliver turned back to Felicity. She was breathing heavily, and panicking.

“Felicity?”

“…”

“Hey, Felicity. Are you okay?”

She was still frozen but somehow she managed to shake her head.

“Fact number six; I’m claustrophobic.”

“Oh, god.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Hey, look at me. Look at me.”

She finally looked up at him and into his eyes.

“Forget about it!”

“I can’t! I can’t Oliver the walls! The walls are closing in!!”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here!”

“You’re here.”

“Yes. I’m here. Look. Talk to me. Okay? Tell me something else about you.”

“I’m afraid that the walls are closing in. Oliver, they’re closing in.”

“No, they’re not. I won’t let them okay. I won’t let the walls get any closer.”

“It’s not like you can stop them.”

“I can. I once stopped the moon from chasing my sister when she was little.”

“What?”

“Do you want to hear the story?”

She nodded her head.

“Okay, but first come here.”

She hesitated.

“Hey look, I can only stop the walls from closing in if you’re in my arms.”

She slowly walked over to him, and wrapped herself around him, and he brought his arms around her. She smelled so good. It was a mixture of cotton candy, and strawberries, and a nice wine. Her skin was so soft too, like porcelain except it was warm, like a nice cup of coffee in the morning. He pushed these thoughts out of his head, and looked down at her. Her face was buried in his chest.

“Felicity, we’re going to sit down okay? I promise that nothing is going to happen.”

She nodded her head, and the two of them slowly sat down.

“Okay, my story.”

She looked up at him, and he began.

“So when I was about fifteen years old our parents drove us up to our cabin for the Holidays. Anyway, Thea was only five and she was talking for basically the whole car ride. When night came, she started to get quieter cause she was sleepy, but she couldn’t close her eyes. I asked her what was wrong, and she said the moon was following them. I used to love that, but Thea for some reason was scared so I made it go away.”

“How?”

“I’m getting there.” he took her hand and held hers, and then slowly shifted back so his back was pressed against the wall, and hers was pressed against his chest.

“Well, when I was little my dad told me the trick of how to capture the moon, so I figured that for Thea after I caught it, I could hide it away for a while. So the trick is you take your thumb and measure it first. You hold out your thumb and close one eye, and put your thumb in the direction of the moon. It should disappear, but we have to capture it.”

He continued on for sometime and looked into Felicity’s eyes as he told the story, and she never looked away from him.

“You have to squish it between your fingers and bring it really closer into your palm, and that’s how the moon stopped chasing us, cause it was in Thea’s palm.”

“That sounds like a good story but a really bad one at the same time. You’re lying.”

“Yes, but you’re not shaking anymore.”

“No, I’m not. Thank you Oliver.”

“What are friends for,” he said tightly. He didn’t want to be just friends with Felicity, holding her in his arms felt so natural, and welcoming. He was smiling as her warmth radiated all of him. Her arms felt like…home.

“Thea didn’t mind the moon chasing her did she.”

“Not one bit. She hated when the sun chased her though. She kept saying it was trying to outshine her, and we kept telling her the sun was putting the spotlight on her but she was pretty adamant.”

“What did you do about that?”

“What any brother would do. I gave her a knuckle sandwich and she couldn’t see the sun until it was over.”

Felicity laughed.

“Thank you Oliver. I needed that.”

“Anytime.”

“I just want to let you know that I’m not…I don’t usually do this. I’ve actually never done this.”

“What?”

“Sit on a guy’s lap that I met fifteen minutes ago.”

“Well you still haven’t.”

“Huh?”

“You’re not sitting on my lap, just next to me.”

“Oh okay-”

“Hold on,” he lifted her up in a swift motion and placed her on his lap. “There now you can say that.”

“I’m heavy. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Oliver laughed, “Felicity, you weigh like two pounds. It’s okay.”

“I don’t know. I’ve been eating a lot of cronuts lately.”

“Not enough apparently. You’re not heavy. Relax. You’re perfect.”

“Well that’s…thank you. Just tell me when your muscles start to ache.”

“Ouch. Are you mocking my physique?”

“No, no, no. You’re physique is godly…like greek godly….did I just say that out loud,” she winced.

“Yes, but I called you perfect…so I guess we’re even.”

“Right.”

“So tell me more about yourself.”

They talked for another thirty minutes before the static noise was fixed and Dig’s voice was coming from the speakers. The camera in the elevator started working again, and Cisco and Barry were surprised by the two of their positions.

“Why do you always get stuck in elevators with hot chicks,” Cisco lamented.

“First off. Stop. Don’t refer to Felicity as hot…she’s more than that. Second, I’ve never been stuck in an elevator before, and third…you’re fired.”

“Okay sorry, yes you have. Remember that one time you were stuck in the elevator with Thea, and no. I’m really not fired.”

“Thea’s my little sister.”

“She’s still hot.”

“You’re not fired Cisco, but I will kill you.”

Cisco chuckled and the elevator started moving again.

They exited the elevator and Felicity thanked him before walking to the parking garage.

“Felicity, do you want to hang out?”

“Um…I really have to finish my work. I have a deadline.”

“Okay, maybe some other time then.”

“Sure.”

“Good night Felicity.”

“Good night.”

He watched her get in her car, and drive away and he was already planning their third date by the time he got into his car.

TWO YEARS LATER

Oliver had been tired, and just wanted to get home, the stupid board meeting took forever, all of those thoughts were pushed from his head when the elevator doors were opened. All he saw was Felicity, all he thought was Felicity, all he felt was Felicity…and he was grinning like an idiot again.

“Going down,” she asked with a smile on her face.

“Going down,” he answered making his way into the elevator. It was only when he was completely inside that he saw Mrs. Coleson, an elderly woman who had been working for the company since before Oliver was born.

“Mrs. Coleson, how are you today?”

“Fine, Oliver. I’ll get off on the next floor Felicity.”

“Are you sure,” she asked. “I thought you wanted to go down to the lobby.”

“I do, but as much as I adore the two of you, I honestly can’t stand being in the elevator with you two making heart eyes at each other.”

“That’s too bad,” Oliver smiled. “I was thinking we could get married in an elevator.”

Felicity smacked him on the arm, “No, you know I’m claustrophobic.”

“No, you’re not. You’re picky.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You don’t mind when I’m pressed up against you.”

“Oliver,” Felicity blushed. “Be quiet.”

“That’s quite alright dear. I’ll be going now, but take the compliments as you get them. It took this idiot two years to propose…and what a week before he asked you out.”

“Five days,” she responded.

“Five days after we first met. I think that’s pretty fast,” Oliver argued.

“Could’ve been slower,” Felicity teased.

“Too bad you’re stuck with me.”

“I’m not complaining.”

“But, five days is fast,” Oliver argued.

“For a normal couple maybe,” Mrs. Coleson replied. “You two are not a normal couple. As soon as they fixed the elevator the two of you were stuck in John, Barry, and Cisco were already making bets on when you’re wedding would be.”

“That obvious huh,” Oliver asked.

“Just a little sweetie,” she said before exiting the open elevator doors. “Now, enjoy the rest of your elevator ride in peace,” she winked at them.

The doors closed and Oliver pushed Felicity up against the wall.

“I missed my fiancee’.”

“Oh did you?”

“So, so much,” Oliver said planting kisses up and down her neck as she moaned. The elevator came to a stop, and she pushed Oliver away before the doors opened again.

“Going up,” a small red headed woman asked.

“No,” Oliver said smiling. “Sorry, maybe you can take the next one.”

She nodded and the doors closed again. Oliver was back to Felicity again, but before he kissed her neck again, he pushed one of the buttons on the elevator.

“What did you do,” she asked.

“I’m holding the elevator.”

“Why?”

“So I can have some privacy with my beautiful fiancee’”

“We can have that at home Oliv-what are you doing,”

He moved down her body and was on his knees, he pulled her panties down with his teeth leaving them hanging at her knees.

“Going down,” he answered with a wink.

“Oliver, oh yes, Oliver.”

“EWWWW,” came several voices from the speaker.

“TURN THE DAMN CAMERA OFF CISCO,” they both said in unison.

“Sorry about that baby,” Oliver whispered in between her thighs.

“Not your fault,” she managed to get out in between her whimpers.

“Regardless, I plan on making it up to you…thoroughly,” Oliver said skating his tongue around her clit and biting down on it.

“No objections here.”


End file.
